A collection of One-Shots
by fourtrisXOXO
Summary: I suck at summaries, but there's one inside. Rated T to be safe. DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN DIVERGENT


**Hi guys so this will be my only story for now. Summary:**

**This is based off of some scenarios I saw on tumblr and they were adorable so I decided to put My OTP (Marlene and Uriah- They are just so adorable but unappreciated) In them. Most are happy some will be EXTREMELY SAD and I will put a summary of the scenario at the beginning of each chapter. Some, Most, Will be AU, I will let you know.**

**I'm sorry haven't written in a while PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Life got hectic and i know that's not an excuse but it's almost the end of semester so there will be more updates coming! I'm good at most classes except for Gym, so y grades are already near-perfect. Here's the first senario, Kinda cute!**

_otp going grocery shopping for the first time together and their looks of surprise and disgust at each other as they realize that one of them likes chunky and one of them likes smooth peanut butter. AU_

"Next on the list?" Asks Marlene as she wheels the shopping cart to the next aisle.

"Peanut butter - wait- YAY MY FAVORITE!" Uriah starts to cheer and jump up and down, acting like a little girl. He acts like a little girl most of the time though, so Marlene was used to this behavior. She just silenced him with a 'shhh' and a death glare. That really got him to shut up because- as much as he loved making a fool of himself over peanut butter- he loved not fighting with his girlfriend more.

Marlene's eyes darted across the shelves of food, scanning all the labels for peanut butter until she found some halfway down the aisle by the maple syrup. She walked over and picked up 2 jars of smooth peanut butter, tossing them not too hardly in the cart. She turned around to face Uriah, ready to hear the title of the next item they needed.

But the only thing she saw was the look of disgust and shock and horror on his face. "What?" She questioned, looking at him for a clue of what he could be so upset about.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" He screeches, closely resembling a pterodactyl. Marlene starts to laugh at the look on his face and at how high his voice just got. Then she becomes embarrassed because she realizes that the whole store probably heard that hideous screech. _I wouldn't be surprised if we get kicked out_, she thinks.

"And what did I do?" She asks, clueless. Uriah stares at her like it's so obvious and everyone but her is aware of it. What could she have even done? They were getting along perfectly fine before this. What had changed? She Looked down at her Brown uggs like a child while they were being scolded for doing something wrong.

"YOU LIKE FRICKING _SMOOTH _PEANUT BUTTER WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!" He all but shouts. Marlene looks around, luckily nobody else was in this aisle. But then again... there is always the security cameras.

"Uriah, chunky peanut butter is disgusting i feel like i'm eating _puke_." Marlene insists and grabs the list out of his hand so she can continue shopping for their food._ What did she just say_, Uriah thinks, _Chunky peanut butter is better and she should agree. She just does not understand that a perfect sandwich must have and equal ratio of chunkiness to smoothness_.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AND MY BEAUTIFUL PEANUT BUTTER! YOU ARE DISHONORING YOUR FAMILY! YOU ARE DISHONORING YOUR FRIENDS! MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU ARE DISHONORING _ME_!" He shouts. _Is this honestly that big of a deal?, _she thinks. But it was to Uriah. He has some very strong opinions about food.

"And I don't care." She insists. Then she sighs, knowing she will never get anywhere with this argument, at least not here at the store. So she decides on a compromise. "How about we get 1 smooth and One chunky, Deal?" She asks, holding out her hand so he can shake it.

"Deal." He says cautiously as if Marlene would sabotage the peanut butter in some way. She goes back to the peanut butter section and puts back one of the jars of smooth peanut butter and takes a can of the chunky to replace it.

"Yay! Thank you, Mar!" He squeals- still like a little girl- and envelopes her tightly into one of the not so famous Pedrad bear-hugs. She never knew that a 17 year old boy- or anyone for that matter- could care SO MUCH about peanut butter that they would purposely cause a scene in a store.

"Welcome" Marlene says and they continue shopping happily until they get to the large selection of jellies... That was far worse.

**AND THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR YA! Next one will be longer, this will be a series and none will really be related to eachother. I had fun writing this, and I will try to update tomorrow! See ya then!**


End file.
